The present invention relates to a voice actuating device for driving a tape recorder with a voice signal.
Recently, there has been a tendency to use a tape recorder provided with a voice actuating device for starting a motor circuit in response to a voice signal and setting the tape recorder into the recording mode.
A voice actuating device permits controlling a motor circuit and a recording circuit only in response to a voice signal, so that it is very effective for saving battery power and prolonging its life in a superminiaturized tape recorder.
In such voice starting device, it is most important to start the tape recorder as quick as the voice signal is received and reset the tape recorder within a certain time after the termination of the voice signal, in order to perform a stable voice starting without changing start and reset time of a tape recorder in accordance with the duration of the voice signal. Particularly, in the tape recorder with the use of a battery as electric supply source, it is necessary to secure the stable action against fluctuation of an electric supply voltage.